Moments
by xinchu
Summary: Drabbles on Sakura and Sasuke. Mostly Sakura-centric, mostly one-sided. Because Sakura loves unconditionally and forever. Because Sasuke loved and left.
1. Day

A/N: Rather pointless drabble. SakuraxSasuke, but if you squint, mostly one-sided. Review please. Really. Please. Flames are also accepted, though what you would flame about, I don't really know. The pairing?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would instantly die of happiness.

----------------------------------

Some days reminded her of tasks to be done, of training to complete. Those days were usually sunny and bright, as if to tell her that her life had just begun.

Other days were cloudy and gray, ones that made her think of just collapsing into her bed and never getting up again.

And it was sad, really, because it was the sunny days that made her remember him the most. Every time she lifted her head to the sky, she would see his image in the clouds. Every time the wind blew past her, ruffling her hair, she swore she heard his voice whisper "Annoying…" The sun seemed to mock her as she rushed along her life, sneering at her faint hopes that he was still alive somewhere, and still cared.


	2. Night

A/N: SakuraxSasuke. It turned out different that I wanted. ...RR, please, flames accepted...though I'm not sure what you'd flame about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sadly.

When the day ended, as the sun slipped beyond horizon, and the stars came out, she stared at the moon, wondering if he was gazing at the same moon. The moon was still there, a reminder of the day he left her. It comforted her. It comforted her to know that after all that had happened, there was still a witness of the days that had come and passed, of happiness and laughter long gone. It brought back memories of golden days, when the night was never plagued by nightmares of him getting slaughtered. She used to wake up s looking forward to the next mission, to the antics of Naruto and Sasuke. She had loved the day then, loved living each day fully with him (or rather, stalking him), and loathed the nights when she could only sleep.

She preferred the nights now.


	3. One is enough

A/N: right um, This is meant as a Sakura Ino type of drabble. You know…at first Sakura was a main role in this, but then Ino kind of took over. ShikamaruxIno if you squint….really really hard.

At first, after Naruto returns without Sasuke, Sakura moves around robotically, mindlessly training with Tsunade until even Tsunade suggests she go home and rest for a while. Sakura protests, but she does not fight back when Tsunade steers her home and tells her to come back in a week.

Sakura lies on her bed for a few days, getting up only to go to the bathroom and to, when her stomach ached as much as her heart, to eat. After a while, she gets up to eat every few days. The week passes into a month. Tsunade, she muses, must be worried sick, but Sakura can't even gather the willpower to crawl out of bed.

When Ino bursts in and tears around her house, demanding that she go out and 'have fun', Sakura blinks slowly at her, and then shakes her head no. Then Ino spent some time pulling her out of bed, forcing her out of her house, and dragging her along to the local sushi place, cheerfully declaring how lovely the weather is, and oh, Sakura, aren't you glad you got out of that house?

But Ino understands when Sakura starts sobbing into her plate and can't stop for the next hour. And she understands when Sakura wouldn't get out of bed again the next day. But that doesn't stop her from dragging her out again, this time to the park. And then the river, and then several days after that, a shopping spree. Ino promises herself that Sakura would get over that loser Sasuke, and that is what propels Ino to drag Sakura out. That, and the fact that Ino knows what it's like to fall in love with a guy who doesn't love her back, whose heart belongs to another person.

One broken heart is enough, Ino thinks to herself as she forces Sakura into the nightclub, one broken heart is enough.


	4. Waiting

A/N: Sakurax Sasuke drabble. I love them so. Review please, flames accepted. Does anyone want to give an suggestion to what the next drabble pairing should focus on? They would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Of course I don't. Life isn't fair.

-----------------

Sakura doesn't know what made her love him. She doesn't even know when she first did. All she remembers is the long years of waiting for him, deceiving herself that he would be back. She always claimed to be in love, and isn't this what people in love did?

She waited. She waited. She watched the trees lose their leaves and regain them many times. She sat on that bench for the day, every year on the day the he left her there. Her friends pass, they marry, they have children. Sakura shuts herself up in her house, watching as the world passes her by as she waited.

Sakura always thought of herself as the one in love. True love, the type that would never falter. And it doesn't, instead, it grows old and musty, as her youth and beauty passes.

She spends days dreaming of the day he will come back, spurning the advances of others, ignoring the pleas of friends to forget him. Sakura will never forget him, she promises to herself, she will always be there waiting. Patiently. Slowly. Quietly.

And so, when her vibrant pink hair turns white, she is alone. And that's when she realizes that he will never come back to her. He never loved her, only the revenge and power the world offered him. Her realization comes seventy years too late.

When she sees herself in the mirror, she stares at the reflection; a dim and broken picture of what she used to be, seventy years of waiting, every moment etched as a wrinkle in her face. Sakura stares, and weeps. She weeps not for him, she weeps not because of her lost love or the friends that she lost.

Sakura weeps because the waiting never will end for her.


End file.
